Mr Evil Plan
by Tigerlillyth
Summary: One-shot - Soul knows Maka is in love with him and grows just a little impatient, because, of course he loves her too, but she can t find the guts to tell him so he helps her just a little. *Slight lime!* cough cough... It s my first, so please be nice...


**Hi there everybody! Last Monday I was sitting in my classroom, being bored, while my neighbour decided to write a fanfic. So, finding that idea very good, I started one too. ( No, the teachers didn´t notice, nyahahaha :D)**

**After a while I read her story for correction and she blushed and said. "Oh boy, this is so going in the direction of a slight lime." I grinned at her and said:" Ok. Then make it one. If you do one, I´ll do one too." So that´s how I ended up writing my first slight lime...**

**Hope you like it... R&R**

**Disclaimer: When I have enough money to by the copyrights from Soul Eater, I´ll probably already be dead...**

Maka came home after she had been to the library and fell down straight dead on the couch.

Soul had heard her come and paced his way to her, asking himself what on earth had made her so exhausted.

"Hey bookworm, what´s up?"

She just grunted and turned around, so that he could see her face.

"What´s the matter with you?" he grinned.

"You´re blushing all over."

Maka winced.

"I met Patty at the library..."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "And that´s why you´re out of breath and blushing..."

"No, you pervert!" She blushed even heavier.

"Aha, so you did do something!" Oh boy, how he loved to make her blush. She was even more beautiful than she was anyway. (At least from his point of view...)

"Soul! Let me finish at least! I met Patty, she was reading a book about giraffes and seemed to be extremely bored, so I started a conversation with her. Apparently Liz was out on a date with Kid and she didn´t want to disturb that, so of course she stayed behind.

After a while she suggested to play truth or dare, I guess she´s got that nasty habit from her sister and ..." she covered her eyes with her hands.

"And..." Now Soul was really curious.

"And she dared me to..." she blushed even heavier and concluded "Anyway, I didn´t dare and she had me read a Lemon for punishment..."

Soul´s face was one question mark.

"Huh? What´s a Lemon? I mean, I know the fruit, but I didn´t know you could read it..."

Maka shook her head again.

"I´d rather not talk about it" she murmured.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I´ll just die right here"

Soul shrugged. "´kay. Take your time, but don´t make a big mess, please. I´m gonna fetch myself a drink."

In the kitchen he found one last can of Coke and carried it back to the living room, leaning with one foot against the wall and being very well aware of the fact that Maka was now watching his profile as he slurped down the cool liquid.

Then suddenly, he smirked. An evil plan had formed in his mind. Out of the corner of his eye he let his gaze run up and down the body of his meister. Her white blouse she was wearing underlined the slim waist of her slender body and from under her checkered skirt her long legs showed, which were slumped over the armrest of the couch. Her cheeks were still red from blushing which made him wonder.

"And why were you out of breath?"

"Ah, I ran away." She told him. "I didn´t want to give Patty the opportunity to torture me with more of those stories, so I fled."

"Hm." Soul grunted. His evil plan was pleasing him better and better. For over half a year now he had been in love with this girl and he had noticed that she too must have feelings for him, because she occasionally had these fits of blushing when he´d tell her something ´thoughtful`. He had waited to give her the occasion to confess to him, but everytime she had been on the verge of telling him, she hadn´t found the guts to speak it out, so now, he wanted to make the first step, even though he thought this to be very uncool.

"Hey Maka, let´s go out." Sounding as casual as he possibly could, he was perfectly aware of the two meanings his words were presenting.

His meister sat up straight.

´_No way she´s ever gonna get rid of __**that**__ blush`_ he thought.

Two emeralds stared at him, as disbelievingly as he had ever seen them look.

"Soul..."

Oh, maybe he would just play `little sadist´ and keep her in suspense for a bit... After all, she was the one that didn´t have the courage to confess to him.

"Ya know, strange enough, I´m really in the mood for icecream right now."

He turned fully towards her, tossed the empty can with a perfect throw into the trash, and started walking towards the sofa.

"Whadd´ya say?" he raised an eyebrow. (of course he was playing everything)

"Did you... I... the..." she was really at a loss for words.

He frowned. "What´s wrong?"

She seemed to concentrate really hard before lowering her head, so that he couldn´t see her eyes and hear her mumbling.

"Are you really serious about what you just said. Did I just make that up? "

"Sorry, didn´t catch that..." Of course he had heard everything.

She cocked her head to one side.

"Y... You...want to... go... go out...?" from her voice he could hear that she was very unsure about his proposal.

"Duh, the fridge is empty and I want something to eat over the weekend, so we have to go grocery shopping. A me with an empty tummy is very uncool, ya know."

Her face fell immediately and he could see the disappointment written on it, but she did a very good job at hiding it.

"Sure, let´s go." Slowly, she got up and started walking towards the door, where Soul had been standing before.

But on her way, something stopped her. It was her scythe´s hand that wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her towards him.

His jagged teeth sprang into a grin.

"And on the way we can go on a date."

That was too much for Maka. Since the day she had aknoledged her feelings for her partner, she had tried to muster up the courage for a confession, but it had never worked. The whole day through, since she had met Patty, her nerves had been standing on edge and to think that the boy she loved got up her hopes, then crushed them, only to get them up again was really too much for her heart to take. That´s why she hated these feelings. She knew they would only hurt her. She started crying and this time nothing could hold back from showing them openly to her weapon.

"Stop messing with me" she cried. She tried to wriggle herself free, but Soul wouldn´t let her.

"Please, just stop making fun of my feelings for you."

She stopped in shock and her eyes widened.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

Soul grinned. "Yeah, you did. And it was about time, ya know."

"Wha-" He pulled her even closer.

"I know you love me. It´s quite obvious, if you ask me, but you sure had me wait quite a while."

Maka was speechless.

"If you knew...Why didn´t you say anything?" she whispered.

Soul sighed. "I didn´t want to put you under pressure by confessing to you as I didn´t know how sure you were about your feelings. But after two months of waiting I got tired, so I decided to _make_ you tell me."

"You manipulated me..." she cried out, as the truth dawned on her.

Soul just grinned. "Yeah, I did. But you´re definitely worth waiting." And after a pause he concluded "I love you, Maka."

It must have been the twinkle in Soul´s eye when he had said that, because Maka started to cry again.

"That´s not true! You´re messing with me again!"

Soul chuckled and leaned forward. "I´ll show you how true it is."

Before Maka could say or do anything, he kissed her. After a moment of shock, her brain defroze, setting the feelings for him free and while she started kissing back, nearly by themselves, her arms that had previously been held by her friend, now were released and wrapped around his neck, while his arms steadily tightened the grasp around her waist.

After pulling away a bit for breath, she looked at him, still a bit cautious.

"But you´re always calling me flat-chested..."

Soul rolled his eyes. Now that he didn´t have to play, everything was much easier.

"Fine." He grinned and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I hereby declare offically, that I´m totally into your B-Cup and I will kill anyone who calls you A or flat-chested."

Maka´s eyes widened, then a tremendous blush spreak across her cheeks, putting even a lobster to shame.

"Y...You! how do you know that I have a B-Cup?"

Soul´s grin widened. "Well, haven´t you heard of the special look boys have when judging their opponents? Black*Star and I kinda modified that..."

"Eek, you pervert!" she shrieked. "I should Maka-Chop you into next week for that comment!"

"I´ll show you how perverted I can get" he chuckled.

This time his kiss was a little different from the one before. Maka could feel the burning desire that filled the athmosphere and under her armes, wrapped around his neck, she could feel him tremble slightly, holding back from his lust. And with everytime his lips touched hers, she could sense her walls crumbling down. Her fingers found their way through his hair while he softly began directing her towards the couch, though never leaving her lips.

Suddenly, she could feel his hand slowly wandering from her waist under her blouse and stroking her back. And she could feel it. She could feel the sensation lingering in the depths of her soul. She wanted to just let go and give every piece of her existence to him, forever to keep.

And she wanted him to take it one step further.

The edge of the sofa nudged the back of her knee and in the blink of an eye, she had made her decision.

Letting herself sink back slowly, she didn´t let go of Soul, thus bringing him on top of her.

"Maka..." he panted.

She layed a hand to his cheek and smiled softly.

"Soul, I love you. I´ve been waiting for this for so long and...I can feel that you want me, so... you don´t need to hold back..."

Lowering her eyes, she felt a bit ashamed.

Feeling or doing it and actually _saying_ it were two completely different things and she would have never thought that she would ever take such words into her mouth.

Soul looked at her intensly with his red eyes.

She was right, he wanted her so badly. And now, he was on top of her. She was giving him the permission to take control.

Kneeling down, taking her hips between his knees, he started kissing her again.

But his hands didn´t stop at just holding her, he slowly started to button open her blouse, laying her open before him, when a small moan escaped him.

Maka had slipped her tongue inside his mouth, nearly driving him crazy at her taste.

When he had finally opened every button, his kisses started trailing down her neck, caressing her softly as his hand stroked over her shoulder and her breast, going down her waist and then stealing itself under the bra she was wearing.

Maka was breathing heavily, but she enjoyed every moment of Soul touching her.

His hands were soft and warm, as were his lips and his touch was making her thoughts a mess.

Then the scythe went one step further and let his finger run down her back, until he slipped his hand under her skirt, where her spine ended.

She moaned his name as he started licking her stomach and her fingers clenched into his hair and shirt.

Soul could smell the scent of arousal in the air and it made him go wild when she let her hand glide over his abdomen down to his groin.

And with the highest level of concentration, he took back his hand from her skirt and put it next to her head, as for his other, he did the same, dividing his weight onto both arms.

"Maka, I think we should stop right here."

She looked at him patiently, waiting for his explanation.

"If we were to continue, I don´t know if I could hold myself back from... well, hurting you. Right now, I´m so crazy ´bout you, that I couldn´t even spell my name properly."

Maka smiled at that.

"I don´t wanna hurt you. So,... let´s continue this another time, ´kay?"

She nodded. "Sure. Let´s do things slowly."

He grinned and got up, picking her up bridal style and giving her a loving kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

She closed her eyes and whispered back "I love you too."

Then she opened them again. "Soul, what about the date you promised me?"

He smirked. "Ok, as you wish." Letting her down, he pointed towards her chest, grinning again.

"But maybe you should button up first."

She giggled as he took her hands away from the button she had started to close and did it himself.

"By the way," he looked up at her, "What was it that you didn´t dare with Patty?"

She blushed and found her feet suddenly very interesting.

"To...kiss you. " she finally murmured.

Soul nearly fell backwards, dumbstruck. Then his internal laughter nearly killed him, he had to fight the urge to break down and start giggling like an idiot. But he kept his cool and chuckled loudly.

"Coward." He whispered into her ear.

She blushed again, but hugged him tightly, when he had finished with her buttons.

"Come on." He whispered after hugging her back.

"Let´s go out." They said in unison, grinning at each other.

**Sooo, I hope you liked it... :D It´s my first slight lime, so please review what you think of it. Anyway, I´ll be writing on a KiLiz and maybe even a TsuStar so, stay posted! :D**


End file.
